


techee's 25 Days of Chubmas

by techee



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chub, Chubby, Chubby Leon, Chubby Sora, Fat - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Weight Gain, feederism, pear, pear fat, pear shaped, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techee/pseuds/techee
Summary: A daily chubby kink challenge for December 2020:1. “Bowl full of Jelly”2. “two sizes too small”3. “Plums and Pears”4. “Hot cocoa with Marshmallows”5. “Cookies for Santa”6. “Oh Fudge!”7. “Stuffed like a Turkey”8. “On the (Christmas) Market.”9. “Snug as a Pig in a Blanket”10. “Buttons are just Ornamental”11. “Tinsel Strength”12. “Mulled Wining and Dining”13. “Arts and Craft Services”14. “Hibernation Preparation”15. “Beached for the Holidays”16. “Candy is Dandy”17. “Apple of my Pie”18. “How I Ate on My Christmas Vacation”19. “Round the Tree”20. “Wrapped Up Tight”21. “Skating on ~~Thin~~ Thicc Ice”22. “Ghost of Christmas (Re)Pasts”23. “Christmas Movie Marathon”24. “The (Mid)night (Snack) Before Christmas”25. “I’m Dreaming of a Wide Christmas”
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 23





	1. Jelly Snorlax | Bowl Full of Jelly

At the center of the table set a gigantic bowl of strawberry jelly. The scent radiated the entire dining room. Odd and end leftovers were sat on the table from their massive feast. The former Galar champion and the dragon tamer sat stuffed and fattened by their companionship. Their bellies entirely engorged from their meals. Audible groans could be heard.

“Is that jelly all we got?” Leon asked Raihan.

“It is.” Raihan moaned. “But I don’t think I can take another bite.”

“You’re just weak willed.” Leon smirked.

“Yeah mate, you got the appetite of a Snorlax.” Raihan remarked.

“That’s because I always got room for food.” Leon proceeded to pat his too wide soft belly. “Would you mind if I take the bowl?”

“Go on ahead.” Raihan pushes the bowl of jelly towards Leon.

Leon took the bowl and balanced it over his oversized belly. Without a spoon, he dug in hands first. Taking globs of jelly straight into his mouth. Raihan looked with awe as he watched his best friend and rival gobble down the desert made for two. Soon, smears and small globs of jelly were around Leon’s mouth and on his fingers. A nice scent of strawberries could be found on him. A quarter then a half and even more was devoured by the former champion.

“You think you’ll be able to move after eating all that?” Raihan asked Leon.

“Nope.” Leon said through a mouth full of jelly. “You said it yourself, I’m a Snorlax.”

Raihan moaned a tad bit more.

“I know mate. Just hoping for a nap.”

Leon said nothing. His focus stayed on the bowl of jelly. More scoops had entered his mouth and to his belly. His stomach physically got bigger as both trainers sat there. Sure enough, the bowl full of jelly was emptied. Though, Leon wasn’t done. He took his face in the bowl and licked up the remaining bits and pieces of jelly.

“And done! I had a champion time eating.” Leon gave Raihan his signature grin.

“Now can we hit the hay?” Raihan yawned after.

“Yes.” Leon nodded. “I can use a good nap after all that holiday food.”

Leon got up unsteadily and helped Raihan up to his feet. Then they both waddled to the bedroom that they shared, undressed, and got comfy on the bed like the Snorlaxes that they were.


	2. The Half Ton Half Pint In His Old Clothes

“Are you sure you want to do this?” The nearly half ton half pint Sora asked Riku.

“Absolutely. I want to see how much you grew.” Riku responded to Sora.

“I, uh, don’t think it’s gonna fit me.” Sora lifted his massive belly and watched as it flopped back down.

“Just humor me Sora. Just for once.” Riku tried his best at assurance like the many times Sora had assured him.

“If you say so.” Sora said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Ever since his return, Riku had been treating him to food just about every day. Big feasts, buffets, and whole cakes. Sora enjoyed it but got questionable about it all once he started to gain weight. Riku was obviously beating around the bush about his desires for Sora getting fatter but Sora hadn’t realized. Sora, soon, came around to the idea of getting fatter. Even down to the idea of getting fed to the max. It became euphoric for him to live this way.

Sora took his pants and held it up to himself. That really hit how large he had grown. He looked down at himself. Only donned in his black and white checkered briefs that was way larger than anyone on the island could ever wear. Surrounded by thick thighs and glutes and a belly that hung as low down as it was wide. He wondered how he could ever put on his clothes from when he fought against Xehanort once and for all.

Swallowing any doubt he had, he looked back at Riku’s glowing face and then back at his shorts. He put one leg in and then the other. As he pulled the pants up, he could feel the strain of the too small pants and the rips that could be heard. He pulled hard to put it all the way up on him. The pants gave way and had visible rips running up his legs. The zipper burst at the immense size of his girth.

He picked up his shirt and had done the same. The shirt fitting more like a bra for his massive moobs instead of the jacket he had worn before. Sora did his best to make it fit better over him but couldn’t to his own tries. His belly hung wildly like a fat belly dancer on their best day. His arms barely fit through the sleeves and stuck closer to his thickened shoulders.

“How does it fit?” Riku joked at Sora smirking from behind.

Riku knew that the clothes wouldn’t fit. That his old clothes were a couple sizes too small. But, he enjoyed it every bit. He loved his half ton half pint and could snuggle him all night if he wanted to.

Sora answered, “They don’t fit.”

“I know. Let me try to get them fit better.”

Sora approached Riku. Riku tugged on the shirt to fit more over Sora’s massive moobs and tugged on his pants to make sure they were decently on his butt. More tears could be heard.

“And there.” Riku said as he got done adjusting the clothes on Sora. “Want to go to the bistro?”

“In what I’m wearing?” Sora asked.

“Of course.” Riku grinned.

“I don’t know. I feel rather exposed.” Sora said consciously.

Riku laughed. “Sora, I was only joking. There’s no way I would let you wear that out. They’re obviously two sizes too small. I’ll help you out of those tight clothes so you can change into your regular clothes.”

“Thank you Riku.” Sora’s confidence came back and a smile as infectious as it ever was returned.


	3. The Strange Pear on Wumpa Island

A brown crate sat on the beach. A normal crate that, once opened, would contain fruit. Typically Wumpa Fruit. Crash, the island’s most famous bandicoot cladded in his normal loose blue shorts and red sneakers, approached the crate. His sister shortly behind him. Instinctively, Crash spun into the box as he normally would to reveal the fruit stored inside.

“Crash, don’t break boxes-. Oh, never mind, you already did it.” Coco tried to warn Crash but fell to deaf ears.

The fruit inside was a bunch of pears. No wumpa fruit in sight.

“Huh?” Crash was confused.

Coco went up to the pile of the fruit and examined the lot. The fruit, she saw, was a familiar green color and had a stem that likely hung from a tree of some kind. She assumed that the crate was a mix up of some kind or had fallen from a cargo plane that flew overhead. 

“This is so strange.” Coco said as she picked up a piece of fruit. “This sort of fruit isn’t seen around here.” She turns to face Crash who was already munching down on the pear. “And of course you’re eating the fruit. Crash, when will you learn to take caution for once?”

Crash responded with a shrug as he finished his pear in whole. Coco looked in astonishment mixed with fear. Not fully knowing what the strange fruit might do to her brother. She could only watch as Crash ate another pear in quick succession.

“Oh.” Crash moaned after his second pear.

“Big bro! You don’t look too good.” She commented to Crash.

She then noticed something odd. Crash’s stomach started to bulge a little bit. His once lean body designed for running and jumping had looked like he was eating wumpa fruit for one month straight.

“Are my eyes playing tricks on me?” Coco thought it was the festive lights at first or the setting sun. “It can’t be a mirage. Crash’s body really is growing exponentially. But that’s imposturous! No fruit can do that.”

She continued to witness the changes in her big brother as Crash’s body got rounder and fatter. His belly became wider and heavier, his small chest ballooned to two small sizable moobs, and his butt and hips broadened and plumped at each and every pulse of his body. She witnessed as sounds of tearing from his shorts could be heard; his own mass spilling over them. It was a mix of horror and amusement. Coco could only blush as he saw her own brother expand right in front of her as if she was seeing something forbidden.

The growth ended as abruptly as it had started. Crash sat on the beach as his now heavy set body settled down. His pants were tight and certain tears could be seen on the sides. His belly hung over his pants a little bit. Crash looked like the pear he indulged himself with.

Crash leaned towards the pile of pears and started eating another one of this magical fruit.

“Crash! Don’t take another bite.” Coco demanded.

Immediately, Crash stopped eating the fruit and dropped it straight down.

“Good. We need to get you back up so we can start our Christmas celebrations.” Coco turned around and without a beat, “Don’t bother taking those pears. We don’t want anyone becoming pear shaped like you.”

“Ok.” Crash said disappointingly as he dropped the pile of pears from his arms.

Crash slowly got up and was led by Coco to a small square with a table, lights, and brightly shining tree where Crash sat down on one of the chairs at the table. Shortly after, the feast began and Coco told everyone of the story of why Crash looked the way he was and the weird pears they had seen.


End file.
